Sasuke's favorite bed time story
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: Sasuke can't sleep and asks Sakura to tell him a stroy! rated T just in case. and a little yaoi in itONESHOT!


**Hello all, this is my first fanfic so if it's really bad I shall accept flames.**

**Summery: Sasuke can't sleep, and wants Sakura to tell him a story. (a wee bit of yoai)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the pic I used for this fanfic!**

**- xoxo Nikki**

**Blah blah- story**

**_Blah blah-_ flash back**

"**Blah blah"- talking**

"**_Blah blah"_- thoughts**

"**_blah blah"- inner self_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's favorite bed time story**

**Uchiha Sasuke was walking home from a just finished mission that he, Naruto, and Sakura, had completed. And he was so close to collapsing on the ground and going to sleeping right then and there. He was that tired.**

**As he was walking, he started to have memories of his nights at home when his mom and dad were still alive:**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Mom, do I have to go to bed now?" said a young Sasuke to his mother. She walked in and picked him up, carrying him to his bed. "Yes, Sasuke, it's past your bed time." Said his mother as she laid him down and began to tuck him in. "Mom, can you read me a bed time story, please?" asked the young Uchiha with big pleading eyes. **_

**_His mother looked at him and finally got up and went over to the book shelf. "What story would you like to hear, sweetie," asked his mother as she scanned the bookshelf. "I want to hear the story of beauty and the beast!" exclaimed the young boy, some what hopping on the bed. His mother pulled out a book from the shelf and started to turn the pages, then finally choosing a page, and sitting down. "Alright, Once upon a time…"_**

**_Sasuke, after listening to the story for a few minutes, finally fell asleep, his mother stood up and put the book back on the shelf. Returning to her original spot, she lightly kissed the young boy on his forehead, "goodnight, Sasuke." Then she exited the door, into the hall way._**

_**End flash back**_

**That was the last time his mother read him a bed time story, because his brother killed his family then next night. _"I'm glad, though, that I finally got revenge for that night," _thought Sasuke. That's right, Sasuke has finally finished his first goal in life, and now he has to figure out how to start his second one: restructuring his clan. As soon as that thought came, an image of a pink haired girl appeared in his mind. Then, if you looked really close, you could see the hint of blush on his face. He knew, because his brother was dead, that he could love anyone now, but he still wasn't too use to it so it was going to take some time, but, for now, he let the image roam his mind for a moment before shaking it out.**

**Upon entering his apartment and lying on the bed, he realized that he could not sleep. As tired as he was, his eyes remained opened and he just lied there, thinking. _"I can't sleep, maybe I need a bed time story," _thought the 13year old boy. He chuckled a bit, the thought was silly, but then again, maybe he did need the story. **

**So he got up and started to look at his books that he had lying around, then realized once more that night, he had no good stories to read. Most of the books were about combat or the way of the ninja, nothing he would want to read to sleep. So he went back to his bed and sat there for a while before a knock was heard on his door.**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**When I saw Sasuke enter his house, I could already tell he wasn't going to have a good night. We leave right across the street from each other, so some times I drop by for a quick chat, but tonight I think I'll stop by just to make sure he's can sleep well tonight. **

**So I walk across the street and up to his door, hoping he would still be awake. I knocked a few times, and waited. _"Maybe he fell asleep already, and didn't need me?" _I thought and began to walk off. The sound of a door opening made me stop and look behind me, there, standing in the door way, was Sasuke looking really tired and yet not as if he got any sleep at all. **

**I just stared at him, he had no shirt on so I saw his nice six pack and his well toned biceps and triceps. "_This kind of man is our partner for a year?" _my inner self exclaimed. I inwardly rolled my eyes, and walked up to Sasuke.**

_**Sasuke POV**_

**When I saw Sakura at the door, I was shocked, not because of the time she came, but that I was just thinking about her. Then when she started to walk towards me I returned my face to its original cooled look and stared at her. Though, in my mind, I was happy and excited that she had come over, and then my perverted inner self had to come in, _"oh, Sakura is here, maybe she'll allow us to restructure our clan with her tonight!" _I mentally slapped my mind for thinking that, I would never in a million years think about that, _"but I do need to restructure my clan, and she is a good option…"_ Sasuke was taking out of his thoughts when the pink haired girl in front of him said some thing.**

**He paused looked at her. "what?" he said.**

"**can I come in?"**

"**oh uhh, sure" and I opened the door for her to come in.**

_**End POV**_

**Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence for a while and then finally, after an intense battle with his mind Sasuke asked, "Sakura, can you read me a bed time story?"**

**Sakura was taken back by the question, but said, "sure, why not, do you want me to read it to you in your room." **

"**Yeah, we can go to my room." He answered, and they both went to his bed room. **

**They sat down for a while then Sakura got up and scanned the book shelf, to find nothing to read to Sasuke. Then she said, "would you rather hear me tell a story?"**

**Sasuke looked at her, then back at the ceiling, "I don't care."**

"**ok…" then Sakura took a set on Sasuke's bed and started.**

"**Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Sasuke, who lived in the village to the north." She quickly glanced at Sasuke to see him looking at her, so she continued "and there was another prince named…" quick glance at Sasuke, "Naruto, who lived in the village to the south." She stiffs a laugh when she sees Sasuke's face. _"I'm so going to get my butt kicked for this story." _thought Sakura. " Sasuke and Naruto were in love and tried to keep it a secret, even though they kissed each other in public one day, and they're countries tried to separate them, but there love lived even after they were both band from leaving the castle. So Sasuke wh.." but Sakura didn't not get to finish because Sasuke pushed her off and up on a wall. **

"**So you think that I would prefer Naruto to a beautiful girl?" he said smirking at Sakura, looking her up and down. _"especially one right in front of me."_ he thought.**

"**Oh, no Sasuke, I didn't mean that, but you remember when you and Naruto kissed, it just seemed that you enjoyed it" stated Sakura, flinching under his gaze. (A/N: I know I did, anyone else?)**

"**well then let me tell you right now…" he lowered his head and captured Sakura's lips in a passionate and wanting kiss that made Sakura gasp at the sudden action, then after a few moments, she melted into the kiss. **

**When Sasuke broke the kiss, he looked at Sakura, "you tasted way better than Naruto, and you're prettier." Then he kissed her again and lead her over to the bed while thinking, _"I like Sakura's stories, especially if the happily ever after always ends like this." _**

**Fin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what you think, review!**

**Flames accepted, I will also take suggestions for my next story.**

**-xoxo Nikki**


End file.
